To Sir With Love
by Panabelle
Summary: two words: songfic, and really cheesy 70's song. Ok, so it's more then 2 words...review and complain about it why don'tcha.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nor do I own the song "To Sir, With Love". Lulu does. I just own the storyline.  
  
A/N: Just a little one shot. Heard the song, and couldn't help it, I guess...it's kinda long, and it's pretty easy to forget the song, just remember and know that the lyrics are between these thingies: ^^^^^^^.  
  
Read on and review por favor!  
  
*********************  
To Sir With Love  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Those schoolgirl days  
of telling tales and biting nails are gone.  
But, in my mind,  
I know they will   
will still live on and on...  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*~*  
He smiled down at her, crossing his eyes, fed up with her but trying not to blow up. She giggled, throwing her arms around his legs, looking up at him, smiling mischievously.  
  
He dropped his head in defeat, flomping backwards onto the couch, holding out his arms for her to crawl into.  
  
"Alright, one more time...then I'm putting you to bed...and if your dad comes home before I can get you there, no playing innocent this time, 'k? You're gonna bail me out this time."  
  
She smiled, turning around and settling back against his chest.  
*~*  
  
She smiled, looking down at the old book. How many times had he read it to her? Too many. 15 years later, she still knew every word by heart, could still visualize every picture in her head.  
  
With a sigh, she reluctantly set the book back on her bookshelf, but didn't let go of the spine. She wanted to take it with her, but was afraid of what her new roommate at the dorms would do to it.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
She turned, hearing her mother's voice, letting her hand fall from the old book.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's someone here to say good-bye!"  
  
Pan blinked, confused. All of her friends had said good-bye at the party last night, and Trunks and Bra and Goten and Marron had called that morning on a party line to wish her luck one last time, knowing that even if they ~did~ show up to see her off, Gohan and Videl would be too busy saying adeu to their only child that they would be unable to get a word in edgewise.  
  
So who would be here to say good-bye?  
  
Grandpa Goku? No...her grandfather had been missing for years...and he'd see her no matter what; she knew he was always looking out for her.  
  
"Who is it?" she called back down, blinking. She knelt and zipped up her bag, and was inclined to reach up and touch the spine of the book again.  
  
"Did you ever realize in your demonic three-year-old mind how much I hated that book?"  
  
She turned, smiling up at Trunks as he leaned against her doorway.  
  
"I should have guessed it'd be you."  
  
She pulled the book into her lap as she sat, crouched by her bag. She drew her fingers over the cover, reliving all of the hell she had put him through with it.  
  
*~*  
"NO! Trunks, read it with the different voices!....NO! She doesn't marry ~him~...she doesn't get married yet! Quit trying to skip a page!...You didn't read the page where he confessed undying love!...."  
*~*  
  
"And of course I did...why do you think I loved it so much?"  
  
Trunks smiled and walked into the room. He took the book from her hands and set it back on the shelf, as if promising in that motion to keep care of the vile thing, see to it that the page he had ripped out in frustration was still securely taped in place.  
  
"Panny...I think you're a little old to be taking fairy tales with you to college."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
But how do you thank someone,  
who has taken you from crayons to perfume?  
It isn't easy, but I'll try...  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan smiled, then pounced, pulling him into a big hug, squeezing him for all she was worth.  
  
"Come on," he laughed. "College isn't that scary. I lived through it."  
  
"Yeah, well, you had Vegeta to train you."  
  
He snickered, hugging her back. "So? You survived my sister's boot-camp-de-fashion and came out looking decent." She pulled back and playfully slapped his arm.  
  
Rubbing his arm, he stood and grabbed her bag, looking to her to see if there was anything else she wanted to take. She shook her head, and walked out of the room with him.  
  
Outside by the car, while Videl asked her again and again if she had forgotten anything, and while Gohan tried to keep back tears caused by the knowlegde that his little girl had finally grown up, Trunks grabbed her into another big hug.  
  
He crushed her to him, to the point that she was nearly swept off the ground, her toes barely sweeping the drive.  
  
"Trunks, I'll come back alive-yeesh, you're almost as bad as my dad's gonna be in half an hour when my flight's ready to leave," she laughed, gasping for air between his arms, hanging onto his neck.  
  
"Yeah, well, who's going to rescue me from work now?" he asked, but she heard what he was ashamed to say. ~Pan...if you're old enough to be going off to college, what does that make me, the guy who used to baby-sit you in high school?~  
  
She laughed quietly, hearing her mother go on and on about how if she'd forgotten anything, but not really listening. She'd been listening to it for 3 days.  
  
"Goten."  
  
He sniggered good-heartedly. "That's funny."  
  
She pinched the back of his neck and buried her nose in his shirt collar.  
  
He quieted and grew almost sober.  
  
"Promise me something, Panny-girl," he whispered, so quietly that she could barely hear him, even though he was right by her ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me you'll come back beautiful."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
If you wanted the sky,  
I would write across the sky in letters,  
that would soar a thousand feet high,  
To Sir, With Love...  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan smiled and sucker punched him in the gut as he let her go. His eyes were misty, but she supposed her own were as well...Damn it all, she hadn't been so nervous until he'd showed up-why now?  
  
He rubbed the top of her head, and said good-bye again, climbing into his car and driving off towards town.  
  
"Come on, Panny," Gohan said, his voice cracking.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Daddy, it's just college, it's not for forever or anything!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The time has come,  
for closing books,  
and long last looks must end.  
And as I leave,  
I know that I am leaving my best friend...  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Why was this suddenly hitting her? She didn't need to voice the question aloud to get an answer, she knew. She'd never been away from home before, not really. The longest she had ever been away from home had been on the spaceship with Grandpa Goku and Trunks...but that didn't really count because two of her favorite people on Earth were there with her.  
  
But this time, she was going it alone...  
  
She laughed as a vision of Piccolo flashed through her mind.  
  
Wonder how the 'Jolly' Green Giant is going to take one less 'brat'? she thought. She laughed, but not as hard as she would have had she not been on the plane.  
In the air.  
Leaving home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A friend who taught me right from wrong,  
and weak from strong.  
That's a lot to learn.  
  
What,  
what can I give you in return?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan sighed and leaned her chin on her hand, absently looking out the window.  
  
It had been a long four years, but it was finally over. Finally, she was coming home. She hadn't told her parents or anyone else, she wanted to surprise them.  
  
*Promise me you'll come back beautiful.*  
  
Thinking back on Trunks's words from the day she left, she couldn't help but laugh. Anyone else would have thought he was calling her ugly. Had she not been leaving home at the moment, she would have teased him about. *What, Trunks, am I not beautiful enough now?...Afraid you'll have finally started to age and need my brilliant and youthful vitality to replenish your reputation?*  
  
She sighed again, and focused on the sky, not on her thoughts. She'd gotten to be broodful lately...simply because she could never fit in in college. She had gone to her classes, studied in the library, went to a party here and there, a kegger once, and had graduated at the top of her class without really trying. She could only assume that it came from not having any friends.  
  
But she was returning to friends...she could only hope she hadn't changed too much...  
  
She sat up with a start, staring at the air on the other side of the double-paned window, and about a hundred feet past the wingspan...  
  
*I hid my ki, right? So...so how did they know I was...*  
  
There they were...Trunks, and Goten holding up a big orange banner with the words ~WELCOME HOME PAN!!!~ written in dark blue. Next to Goten floated Bra, clinging to his arm. Trunks held Marron with one arm on his side of the banner. She smiled, seeing the rock on Marron's finger even from here.  
*She said she refused to marry Trunks until I got back so that I could be her maid of honor...they look cute together.*  
  
They were all there, waving like morons.  
  
Somehow, they had know she was coming home.  
  
  
Pan got off the plane and immediately took off to where she could still see the orange banner. Thanks to the capsules Bulma had sent her 2 months ago, she didn't have to worry about her luggage. Neither did she worry about anyone who saw her take off into flight, though she probably should have.  
  
When she finally reached them, she immediately found herself barreled over by Bra and Marron.  
  
"Marron, when did you learn how to fly?"  
  
"When Trunks dropped me two years ago."  
  
Pan laughed, and grabbed her hand, staring at the diamond engagement ring.  
  
"I could see this thing from the plane," she muttered, earning a laugh from her companions.  
  
Goten had capsulized the banner, and he flew over to greet her. For some reason, Trunks still stayed behind the others, watching from a distance. His face was serious, but it wasn't hurt or disapproving.  
  
"How did you guys know?" she asked them as they started towards the ground, Trunks still lagging behind. "I mean, I didn't tell anyone that I was coming home today-"  
  
"I have my connections," Trunks replied, finally catching up to them. He didn't come close enough to hug her or anything, but Pan knew that they minute they were on the ground, she'd be caught in one of the biggest hugs she'd ever get in her life.  
  
"You hacked the airport's computer system, didn't you?"  
  
He nodded, obviously proud of himself.  
  
Pan shook her head and laughed.  
  
They landed shortly thereafter, and, as she had predicted, Pan was immediately swept up into Trunks's arms and held tightly against his chest.  
  
She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, watching with a melting heart as Marron winked and lead Bra and Goten towards the airport parking lot where they had park Trunks's latest capsule car.  
  
"I missed you, Panny-girl," he mumbled into her neck.  
  
She laughed, her feet nearly flat on the ground. She had grown at least 3 inches since she had left, and she could tell it bothered him.  
  
"I missed you too, Trunks," she replied.  
  
They stayed there like that for a few more minutes before he pulled away and held her firmly by the shoulders, searching her eyes-for what she couldn't begin to fathom.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Do we bother you, Pan?" he asked quietly, his blue eyes locked on her own.  
  
"Who? You and Marron?" she asked innocently.  
  
He nodded grimly.  
  
She shrugged. "Yes and no. No, because you two are cute together, and deserve each other and all of that bull that I actually mean for once." He cracked a grin. "And yes, only because it only reinforces the fact that I've been gone too long."  
  
He laughed, pulling her close again and leading her towards the parking lot, an arm draped over her shoulders.  
  
"For a while Marron and I were afraid that...well..."  
  
Pan shrugged. "I ~am~ jealous, Trunks. I won't say I'm not. I mean, she gets to marry ~my~ best friend."  
  
He laughed, somewhat awkwardly now.  
  
"But I'm still happy for you guys. 'Sides, she's closer to your age."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I've never known you to give up so easily, Panny."  
  
She socked him lightly in the side. "I'm not giving up. I'm just allowing her to win the battle over who gets to marry you and have your children. That doesn't mean I can't steal you from work or beat the crap out of you or anything. Believe me, she and I had a long phone conversation about that a few weeks ago."  
  
He nodded. "That's what she said."  
  
Something was still bothering him.  
  
Pan stopped and grabbed his arm, making him turn to face her.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
He shook his head and tried to leave. She wouldn't let him.  
  
"Trunks, you're not being very reassuring to my self esteem right now, ya know that?"  
  
He froze, confused, and looked back at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She straightened her back and met his eyes. "Well, you made me promise to come home beautiful. So I left home the ugly duckling and have returned anew. Tell me, am I a swan or a goose."  
  
He laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. They could see the others by now, sitting in the car, waiting patiently.  
  
"You kept that promise Panny, and then you surpassed it...you always try to out do what I ask you to." He looked down at her...not so far down as yesteryear, and not nearly so far as once upon a time. "You're gorgeous."  
  
She felt herself blushing.  
  
They reached the car, but before he would let her get in, he reached between his fiance and his sister, pulling out a tattered old book. "I kept my promise too...the damned thing's still intact-well, as intact as it was when you left."  
  
Pan laughed. "You know, I have a present for you and Marron, an early wedding-slash-baby shower gift. Knowing you, Mr. Briefs, you'll have poor Marron pregnant before the honeymoon's even really started."  
  
"But why now? When we haven't even really set a date yet?" Marron asked as Pan climbed in between her and Bra, blushing at Pan's comment.  
  
Pan shrugged. "Because I want you two to enjoy it before you have to deal with Bulma's gifts."  
  
Trunks groaned.  
  
"Whatever the hell she's getting us," he stated, slidding into the driver's seat, "it's scary. She's been working on the damned thing for almost a year...has a whole room of Capsule Corp that I'm not allowed in."  
  
Pan laughed, pulling the gift out of her backpack. Marron giggled as she caught sight of what it was.  
  
"Well, here you go Trunks," Pan said, handing it up, trying to contain her laughter. "You'll enjoy it more then Marron, but that's the way the wind blows."  
  
Trunks turned and took it from her.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Pan broke out into laughter as Trunks stared in horror at the brand new copy she had just handed to him. His opinion on the gift was all over his face. ~The book-the cursed, damn'ed, vile, demonic book! No!~  
  
"I figured you could read it to your children!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
If you wanted the moon  
I would try to make the stars,  
but I, would rather you let give my heart  
To Sir, With Love....  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**********************  
A/N: I know, I know: WHAT?! ~MARRON~ GETS TRUNKS?!?!!? Normally I'm all T/P and wouldn't mind seeing Marron tied up in a ditch, but Marron has just as good a shot at getting Trunks, when you really think about. Actually, my belief on the matter is she who gets there first gets the gold-unless the other she can beat the shit out of her.  
  
Oops...just blew my rating...eh *shrugs*.  
  
So whaddaya think? I don't care if you like it, I'd like you to like it, but since I wrote this only 'cause I wanted to do a songfic on one of those old and cheesy songs out of the late sixties, early seventies, back when color movies just came out. So, review! Please!  
  
-Panabelle ;P   



End file.
